Heretofore various carton blanks have been suggested having fold lines and tabs to lock the components of the carton together in assembled condition to provide a single size carton as in the patent to J. A. Wittstein, U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,587 granted May 3, 1955, for Packing Cartons. In one embodiment of the Packing Cartons of this patent the top is hinged to the back wall thereof. It is also usual in the prior art, as shown in the patent to M. Hechtmann et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,842 granted March 5, 1968, to provide a carton blank having fold lines to provide walls for the carton and walls for the top of the carton with the top of the carton hinged to the top of the back wall thereof. Further, the patent to George W. Fotz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,303 granted Aug. 10, 1971, for a Variable Size Box Form discloses a box form having spaced fold lines to provide an open box of various sizes and various heights with tabs provided on certain of the folding members to lock the carton in assembled position.